The Other Side of Light
by BlueMoonShikiThe1st
Summary: So Light had a twin no one knew about, a twin that almost died at birth. Dark isn't normal, anyone who sees him know's this. Why should he be normal? Why should he put up with the injustice the world dealt him? Summary inside.


Summary: So Light had a twin no one knew about, a twin that almost died at birth. Dark isn't normal, anyone who sees him knows this. Why should he be normal? Why should he put up with the injustice the world dealt him? There is no reason & the archangel hates the world for all it's injustices. There is one who can save the world, will he follow the path set him? Or will he stray to the dark?

AN: I think i did ok on this story, I'd appreciate it if you give me your opinion though. This is only the prologue I'll have the first chapter up in a week or two.

* * *

I never would have thought that a possible future for my older brother Light Yagami was death. I always saw happier times, in a place with no criminals, in a place where I could leave this retched room and explore the outside freely and not under the cloak of night. That's what I saw in the past, before my older brother's death.

It was at sunset, he was running as fast as he could with five gunshot wounds. He had taken one to his right hand, to his shoulder and the other three were scattered throughout his chest. I couldn't see what he was running from, but I could hear his silent pleas for help. For someone, anyone, to help him. And I stood by, just an averse spectator, unable to do anything, but cry as I watched my brother collapse and then die shortly of a heart attack on a set of stairs in an old warehouse.

Just when I thought it was over a figure appeared. It was a male from what I could tell. He had long black hair that was barely kept in a low ponytail that ended at his waist. A few silky strands were unsuccessfully trying to hide his blood red eyes from view. He had ears pointed like an elf and fangs like a vampire. He wore white flowing slacks with his muscled chest bare, and his tan skin had a light shine to it. Protruding from his back I could make out what looked to be black wings chained closed, so that he could not open them.

"You were supposed to die 17 years ago, but for an unknown reason my master chose to save you and give you a gift," the man murmured looking up from my brother's corpse on the ground for the first time and looking directly at me.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious of my appearance. My hair was snow white in the same style as my brother, my eyes a light sea blue-green, my skin pale. I wore a short-sleeved red shirt that had a small V cut in the front, a leather string strung through twice. Over my shirt, I wore an open brown button-up jacket with the collar turned down and the sleeves neatly cut off. I had on deep blue jeans and a black belt that fit snug around my hips, showing a sliver of skin above them. And I was barefoot, I had never worn shoes before and I didn't really need them in a dream. So it made sense to me, but it was still awkward when facing others that wore shoes, even if they were wearing just sandals.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked uncertain shuffling my feet nervously, never before had another been aware of my presence in a dream.

"Who else would I be talking to? I _am_ intruding your mind, can you not tell?" he smirked.

"Stop acting all high and mighty, you arrogant ass," I hissed suddenly angry at the tone of voice he used with me

"Dark, I'm not here to play games with you. As you see before you, this is a highly possible future," the winged man said, motioning to my brother's corpse. "My master favors you for some unknown reason and doesn't wish for you to lose the person closest to yourself."

"But like you said earlier, it's _only_ a possible future. One that will not happen. As long as I live," I vowed glaring at the stranger.

"Exactly, my master not only favors you but your brother and the second your life is obsolete so is his," the stranger said again motioning to Light's still frame.

"So, when I die, this possible future will come true? My brother will die alone? Betrayed by everyone?" I whispered furiously, glaring at the being in front of me. "What can I do to ensure my brother's life?"

* * *

With a start, I awoke sobbing, tears falling from my eyes. At that moment, Light came in dressed for school like usual, but when he saw my state he rushed to my side and cradled me in his arms. Not many would believe he had emotions, because of the perfect mask he always wore around others. However, when it came to me the mask didn't work, I could read him like an open book and I was the only one able to do that.

We hid nothing from each other, not a single thing. "Dark, what's the matter? What did you see? Tell me," he asked me, worry shinning in his eyes for only me to ever see.

"I-I saw your death, it was lonely," I begin and tell him what I had foreseen. "Light, you need to go to school," I say at last, changing the subject.

"Dark-" he begins but I cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

"I'll be fine; it's just a possible future. You don't have to worry so much, aniki," I say, using the Japanese word for older brother.

"Are you sure?" he says asking about a couple things.

"Yes, and I won't let it happen." I state looking him in the eyes.

"I know, baby brother. I just worry about you," he whispers quietly, lightly blushing at the nickname he uses only when it's just the two of us.

"Aniki, you're going to be late. Don't you have an important test today?" I inquire grinning sweetly at him as he scowls.

Reluctantly, Light leaves my prison like room. I call my room a prison because since 13 years ago I have not been allowed to leave this room. If I do, I'll only attract trouble to Light and myself. In addition, the doctor's have my parents convinced that because my heart has a murmur that my body is weak and can't handle any strenuous activity.

Thanks to Light, I have stuff to do though. Light has brought me many books on many different subjects, but the one's I like best are on fortune telling, mind reading, and astral-projection. I love to learn all I can about my sixth sense and Light agrees that I should hone my ability to the very finest. Last night, before I went to bed, I read the last book.

However, thinking back to my dream I got out my set of candles, chalk, and incense from underneath my bed. Setting my many colored candles in the shape of a circle on a space of bare floor, I drew a circle around them. Carefully picking out Coconut, Lotus, Myrrh, and Sandalwood incense I light them and set them in their cup. Next, I light my candles, subsequently I pick up the chalk and write ruins around the inside of the circle, chanting a small spell for purification, protection, success, and asking the gods to guide me on the right path. Once finished I sat down in the center, my eyes closed and my hands clasped. Counting to seven slowly I held my breath and then let it out. One-two-three-four-five-six-seven, in, one-two-three-four-five-six-seven, out, I repeated this method a couple times until it became natural to me.

Silently, in the ancient language of power I asked to see what was threatening my brother in the future. What had caused his 'death' in the dream I had. On the backs of my eyelid's a shinigami's image flashed before several images of men. The first human had pale skin, black hair and eyes; I labeled him as an insomniac. The next also had black hair, but brown eyes, with a slightly inept look on his face, a gun was shown quickly after him; I took that to mean that he was the one to shoot my brother, I labeled him as an idiot and a future murderer (though I was _not_ going to let him kill my brother). The next two were of two young men around Light's and my age; one had scars on the sides of his mouth making it look like he was eternally smiling and the other had an x-like scar over his left eye and snake bites. More so then the others these two caught my attention, they screamed 'dangerous' to me.

Just then, an image of a black notebook flashed through my mind, it read 'Death Note' on the cover in gothic letters, before it fell.

"_Take it, but beware the dangers of wielding a Death Note," _whispered a voice in my head.

Shocked, I broke my concentration and opened my eyes. The Death Note I had seen in my vision was lying in my lap, its front cover open. On the inside of the cover were the words 'How to Use' and a list of rules:

How to use it I  
-The human whose name is written in this note shall Die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the case of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name it will happen. If the case of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

How to use it II  
-If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

How to use it III  
-You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) in order to fill in a name. Even if you do not actually possess the DEATH NOTE, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank.

Were the rules that caught my eye momentarily; the rest I dubbed Chicken Scratch, because that's what they looked like. A couple hours later, I still couldn't decipher the writing and I was starting to get hungry. Sighing, I thanked the gods for their help and then blew out the candles, (the incense burned out long ago,) and carefully wiped the circle and runes from existence. I put my equipment away and stood up, cracking my sore back along the way.

Peering around my dimly lit room I saw that everything was in order. My books were neatly lined up on the two bookcases in my room that stood on opposite walls, my closet doors were closed hiding the fake wall where my secret cubby and passage resided. My alter a foot away from the end of my bed, stood neatly with small candles and cone incense, a clean cloth I had placed down yesterday glittered slightly from the dim light, the symbols standing out clearly. The chairs where pushed up to the table in the middle of my room, my portable board games stacked on top of the bookcase next to the dumbwaiter and stairs.

Glancing back to the Dumbwaiter my eyes narrow in a glare. My family would rather forget me then see how 'fragile' I am. They send me food on a _dumb_waiter, and forbid all talk of me. Mother can't handle the thought that one of her children almost died at birth and seems to attract trouble like flies to honey, therefore she has forgotten me, while Sayu was never told about me. Dad's hardly at home and doesn't have much time to spend with the others as is, so it was put upon Light to make sure I'm fed.

My dear older brother, Light was born an exact 3 minutes and 42 seconds before me and refuses to part from me for long. And I start to worry if he doesn't visit me in 24 hours. I guess that's because he's the only one who really cares about me, I'm dependent on him. He's always here for me, well, as much as he can be… Light does have a life of his own, though I hate to admit it.

Sighing, I walk over and open the dumbwaiter; inside is the usual salad, an apple, a glass of orange juice, and two small yellow pills I dismissed instantly. I grabbed the tray that held the food, tipping it slightly so that the pills rolled off, before walking to my table and sitting down. I clapped my hands together and whispered, "Itadakimasu!"

After eating I put the tray back on the dumbwaiter with the empty plate and glass. I didn't have anything to do and my brother would be home soon so I laid down on my bed and unintentionally fell asleep.

* * *

~dream~

"Aniki!" I called out frantically as I ran to my older brother.

Light was surrounded by six other kids who looked to be in their preteens. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was. We were only four. We were only FOUR! Why were the older kids picking on us?

"Run! Dark, run!! Get out of here!" Light yelled at me, I was outside of the circle the kids had made earlier. Light had roughly pushed me away from him and out of their sight when he saw them coming our way. But now I had caught their attention.

"But, Light-oni, I can't leave you!" I wailed looking desperately at my older brother.

"Idiot! Run! I'm your aniki, I have to look out for you," Light pleaded silently, knowing that I was the only one to see his desperation.

"Aniki," I whispered nodding and taking one last look at my older brother and our tormenters, I started to turn to leave, but collapsed, clutching my chest as a sudden pain filled me. My heart rang clearly in my ears, it blocked out the worried shouts of my brother, and the panicking voices of the older children. I barely recognized Light by my side, trying to get a response out of me.

But it hurt, it hurt so much. It felt like my heart was splitting in two. Tears ran down my cheeks unnoticed, as Light screamed for help and I clutched to him with my right hand, my left grasping at the place the pain was coming from. _"Light-oni, it hurts. Make it stop! Please, my heart, it's tearing itself!"_ I howled through the link our minds shared.

At those words a truly panicked expression crossed my brother's face as two words left his mouth, "Heart attack." With his eyes wide at the realization, he picked me up with the strength given only with an adrenalin rush and started to walk to the closest store and asked to borrow the phone there. As soon as the person at the register saw me they nodded and handed over the phone. As my brother called the emergency room and talked to the staff there, the woman came from behind the counter and kneeled down so she could see me better.

"What happened, little one?" she asked kindly.

I clutched my heart tighter, turning into my brothers chest and listened to his heart as it beat frantically, unlike mine which was beating slow and erratic, paining my chest. "Aniki," I whispered to get his attention, but the woman mistook what I said.

"Your brother?" she asked surprised.

Brother was done talking to the people and put the phone back in it's cradle before turning to face the woman, me still held tightly in his arms. "I would never hurt Dark, lady. He's my twin," he stated glaring at her before looking at me. _"Is the pain letting up?"_ he asked silently.

"_No, it's worse. I can't breath right,"_ I replied as an unbearable pressure was pushing against my chest.

"In, one-two-three-four-five-six-seven, out, one-two-three-four-five-six-seven, and again, one-two-three-four-five-six-seven," Light counted slowly sitting down and cradling me in his small lap and against his chest, both arms wrapped around me firmly.

I breathed in as instructed and out, matching my breathing to his despite the pain. "Dark, your heart is too slow, try matching it with mine. C'mon, follow this pace," he whispered in my ear tapping my arms in a soft rhythm, tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap. "Do as I do," he whispered, slowly slowing his heart to the pace he set with his tapping.

I tried, but my heart wouldn't listen to me. "It's not working," I gasped quietly.

"Shh, you can do it. It's easy. Think, tap-tap, tap-tap. C'mon, try again," he encouraged me quietly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, dismissing the worried cash-register and customers who had gather to see what was wrong. _"Tap-tap, tap-tap,"_ I thought across our link, placing my hand over my heart and tapping, matching it to the rhythm he had set for me. Just then the sirens of an ambulance could be heard. I concentrated a bit harder to follow my brother's pace, dismissing the sirens and worried whispers. _"Aniki, when they come, don't leave my side,"_ I thought across our link.

"_I won't ever leave your side,"_ he promised.

"Swear, on the moon and stars, on your life, Light," I gasped.

"Hush, you need to concentrate," he scolded me, but before I could speak again he continued. "Yagami Dark, my younger twin brother, the only one to understand me, I swear on the moon and stars, I swear on my life, that I, Yagami Light, will never leave your side, in life or death. I swear to you in front of all these people, in your time of need I will always be there for you," he declared in a loud voice for all to hear.

"Ditto," I chuckled softly, just before the medics came rushing in with a carrier. My eyes widened at the realization that they would want to separate us and my heart sped up frantically. It beat furiously in my chest. _"LIGHT!! It HURTS!!" _I wailed as a spasm went through my small frame at the sudden surging pain.

"Dark! It'll be ok, calm down- _CALM DOWN, don't panic. It's only making it worse,"_ Light ordered switching to our link halfway through.

"Are these the children?" asked a medic coming to kneel in front of us.

"I called you, yes, but there's one condition I ask of you for my brothers sake. Do not separate us," Light said calmly, turning a slight glare onto the medic.

"Of course. May I ask for your names?" he asked politely picking us both up and placing us on the stretcher.

"I'm Yagami Light, he's my younger twin, Yagami Dark," Light answered politely, his mask returning.

"Well, then, Light-kun, Dark-kun, I'm Lain Guntair, it's nice to meet you," he said smiling sweetly.

"_Aniki, he hasn't asked for dad's number… Don't trust him,"_ I thought through the haze of pain clouding my mind.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Light asked jumping off the stretcher his eyes narrowed as he took me with him.

"What are you doing? Do you want Dark to die?" the man, Lain suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing a fraction.

"That's what I thought. You recognized our surname and matched it to our father's. I don't understand how, but you convinced the others to go along with your stupid plan to kidnap us. Any REAL medic would've helped us weither we called or not and immediately ask for our parents contact number. But you didn't, first you asked for our names and then didn't even ask for our parent's number, because you already know it. And were planning on using us to get lots of money. But you forgot, we're the prodigy sons of Soichirou Yagami, the chief of investigations," Light proclaimed, glaring up at the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about Light-kun, we're just trying to help you and your brother," Lain said with faked worry.

"Mmmhmm, and that's why your buddies are slowly backing away, right? They just want to help us," Light stated clearly, backing up with me into the crowd. _"Can you run if needed?"_ he asked silently.

"_I don't know,"_ I answered truthfully. He nodded and set me down, never letting go of my hand.

The customers stood around us, some taping the whole thing, others quietly calling the police. Some stood in front of the exit. But most were glaring at the men and muttering about how evil it was to try kidnapping two toddlers when one was obviously in pain, despite the fact that they were obviously geniuses and linked in a way only twins could be.

"_Dark, we're going to run through them and out the door. We can't let dad find us here with you like this. He'll lock you up in that room for good… I… don't want that to happen,"_ Light whispered.

"_I understand. I'm ready anytime, aniki,"_ I said nodding my head.

Light glanced at my small form as a spasm coursed through my body and squeezed my hand slightly. He understood that I was in great pain, and also that I'd do anything he asked of me to his satisfaction.I was devoted to him and him, me. Nevertheless, we also knew that at a point in life, we would find someone just as special to us and we'd have to make a decision. For now, though, we had each other and that was all we needed.

Light stepped forward, giving me the silent signal to run, before weaving through the people before us, never letting go of my hand as he pulled my silently protesting form along. We burst through the doors and out onto the street. A couple of the customers followed us out but Light quickly weaved his way amongst a throng of people on the side walks losing any pursuers. The sun was setting and night was quickly approaching, yet we continued to run, not trusting anyone around us.

The pain in my chest only escalated and made running almost impossible, but I dutifully followed Light as he pulled me after him. A couple times I stumbled, but I righted myself instantly, not wishing to burden my brother anymore. "Dark, how are you holding up?" Light asked pausing for breath and collapsing to the ground, I followed suit and clutched my chest, trying to calm my frantic heart and will my lungs to take in deep breaths.

"_I'll be fine, don't worry,"_ I replied softly.

"Come here," Light sighed opening his arms for me. I smiled gratefully and crawled into his open embrace.

We spent the night leaning against the tree as Light helped me to battle my frantically beating heart and hectic breathing. That night the kidnappers were arrested and dad found us early in the morning. It was my last night of freedom, the night Light helped me to find a way to battle my sadistic heart that loved to cause me pain. I almost died that day, if Light hadn't been there for me… I would have, too.

* * *

I awoke to someone lightly calling my name, asking me to wake up. Groggily I opened my eyes, staring into the face above me, "Light? What do you need?"

"Idiot, what were you dreaming of? Was it that day?" Light asked referring to the day I had just dreamed about.

"_How did you guess?"_ I asked playfully.

Light almost rolled his eyes but instead flicked me on the nose. "Get a grip, Dark. You did a divination this morning, right? What did you see?" Light asked curious.

"I saw a couple people's faces, the ones who are going to immediately threaten you," I said explaining what they looked like and my theories about who was going to shoot him. I really wanted to tell him about the Death Note but something stopped me. It warned me that it'd only rush his death. So I didn't. I had the Death Note to save him, not kill him faster. So I blanked my thoughts of the Death note. I wouldn't tell him, but I could still get as much information as possible for him.

Sighing, I flopped back on my bed looking at Light. "I'll figure out what's happening, I promise," I vowed.

"I know, but I hate thinking that you shouldn't have to go through this. I'm the older brother, I should be helping you, not the other way around," Light sighed himself. "I'm sorry, if I hadn't been born you'd be better off."

"No!" I exclaimed sitting up. "If you hadn't been born I would've been worse off. Come on, think about it. Who was the one to fight for my freedom? You. Who was the one to discover those pills were making me ill? You. Who is the one who was born minutes before me? You. Who is the one who is linked with me? You. Who is the one who takes care of me every day, because he wants too? You. Who is the one who would rather save me then his own life? That's you Light. And who is the one who keeps me sane in this unjust world? You, Light. You have made everything better for me and I thank the lords every day that you were born," I proclaimed glaring at him for thinking otherwise.

"Thank you, Dark. I don't know what I'd do without you," Light whispered smiling down at me.

"You'd anger the most fearful of humans and get yourself killed. And I'd have to bring you back and teach you a lesson. My brother may have a huge ego and superiority complex but he is not stupid," I replied with a serious face before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up," Light grumbled leaving.

I stared after him, watching, as a deep sadness filled my heart. He would die with out me…


End file.
